parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritladdin (SpaceToonFan2000's Style)
SpaceToonFan2000's Movie-Spoofs of Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Princess Jasmine - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Genie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jafar - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Iago - Nigel (Rio) *Abu - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Magic Carpet - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Sultan - Quick Draw McGraw *Rajah - Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *The Cave of Wonders - Himself *Razoul - Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Razoul's guards - The Henchponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Peddler - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Woman at the Window - Prim Hemline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *The Balcony Harem Girls - Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Cherry Jubilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Hungry Children - Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Achmed - Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Old Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Omar the Melon Seller - Mr. Carrot Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pot Seller - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nut Seller - Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Seller - Hoity Toity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fish Seller - Joe (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dog Genie - Winona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rabbit Genie - Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dragon Genie - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) *Camel Abu - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Olive the Ostrich *Turtle Abu - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little Boy Genie - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Fat Man Genie - Owen (Total Drama Island) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Total Drama World Tour) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Henry (KaBlam!) *53 Purple Peacocks - Bird (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - June (KaBlam!) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chimera (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Leopard Genie - Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harem Genie - Sapphire Shores (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *95 White Persian Monkeys - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Dumbo *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Kenai (Brother Bear) and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf Playing Trumpet (Looney Tunes) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Table Lamp Genie - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Orville the Albatross (The Rescuers) *One of Flamingoes - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Gigantic Genie - Godzilla *Rajah as Cub - Young Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *Abu as Toy - Bullseye the Horse (Toy Story 2) *Snake Jafar - The Cougar (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Cheerleader Genie - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:SpaceToonFan2000